The present invention relates to a cap and spout assembly for closing a container such as a pouch which holds a material having a liquid or gel-like consistency. In particular, the present invention relates to a child-safe closure with an integral, molded and folded tamper band and to a related spout design. In particular embodiments, the spout includes features for improving visibility of the tamper band and/or for limiting the ability of a flexible container, such as a pouch, to occlude the input opening of the spout.